The new Cat
by CheeseCakeLove
Summary: After Cat relizes how people treat her like a child and not a normal person, Cat Makes herself... More like Jade and Tori, How will Jade react? How will the gang react?  R&R Please review! Better than summary!


**New story. Enjoy.**

**Cat's P.O.V.**

"Hey Cat!" Aria yelled at me from the top of the Hawaian- wood stairs, 16 years old, Honor student and graduated highschool!

"What?" I pouted, My face scrunching up like a bad tomato. Me, I am still 16 and watch _'The wagga fuff_l_ess'_ and still sleep with stuffed animals, And, Ofcarse my red artificial hair to top it all of, Like a bad cherry to top of a yucky Ice-cream flavour, Thats me the yucky flavour.

"Cat, Did you take my soccer ball?" Aria asked, Running down the stairs in her surprisingly short shorts, She was my sister. Twin sister. 'Ariana Granndelle Valentine', Yeah twin sister... wierd right? Its strange how different we are, I never told my friends about her, Maybe Jade... because she saw her when she came over.

"No why?" I asked. "I Can't find my stinkin' soccer ball!" She yelled looking around, Aria has already graduated. She is a super smart person and everyone _Always _tells me how much better Aria is... Like I know its true its just anoying! I can be smart! Oh yeah, Back to the reason why, Its because its my parents and relastives family routine telling me how dumb I am.

Thats exactly why I never told my friends about Aria, The same thing will happen... I am just The Bipolar- Ditz

"Sorry, I'm late for school..." I said. I lied I am going to Tori's, See how smart I am I fooled her! :) Maybe I am smart! Yay!

"ITS SATURDAY!" She yelled. She put her _Natrauly _Strait hair behind her ears, She was always prettier than me: Beutiful chocalate eyes, Natraul hair, No make up . Unlike me, big eyes the same colour as poo, Red artificial hair that I straiten every 2 days with one of those unhealthy- Looking straitners, with curled tips

"Oops." I pouted. I twisted my mouth into a O, Maybe I am dumb... I fogot its saturday, this is what I mean! I do something dumb and she does not let me forget about it until I do the next dumb thing.

"I am going out with some friends." I said, Trying to hide my tears begging to drip out.

"_Get hit by a bus for all I care_" She mumbled thinking I could not hear her. I have ears, Cute ones with Gucci earings!

"Maybe I will!" I yelled at her and opened the door. I looked outside, The skies are crying. I am starting to feel the sky's teardrop's driping on my hands... Or is it just mine?

"Cat- *Sigh* I did not mean it in that way." She said. Sometimes when she felt she wen't to far, She rolls her eyes and told me she did not mean it.

"I know what you meant." I sighed, She emotionaly abused me always. She never cared, I bet during my funeral she would be doing her nails a pretty pink colour. But sometimes... If it got to far, She would have not apoligised but would show a little simpathy,

"Well I'm leaving to Tori's house after I redo my make up." I walked back in the door, I had marcara dripping down my face, My lip-gloss was un-glossed. My foundation was un- Dationed

"See ya!" She shut the door, For once! Can't she just be nice to me!

_**At Tori's house**_

"Cat! Your late!" Tori cried.

"Sorry! Well don't get mad at me!" I yelled. Tori rolled her eyes, Can't she just for once know that I am still here and have eyes and that I can see her rolling hers!

"Whatever..." She said.

"Awww little red, Did you get distracted by a pretty butterfly..." He talked to me like i'm some sort of baby, See what I mean! No one ever treats me like a normal teenage girl, They know me as some bipolar- Ditzy- Fake- girl -who -acts-Like-A-Child-Girl. Nothing else, They don't know I have feelings.

"Ya!" I put some dumb-act about a stupid butterfly, I can't tell them about Aria. It will be the same thing, being compared to her... 'Why can't you be like Ariana?'... 'She is too smart, and you are?'... 'How are you realted? She is... Smart' things like that, She puts a fake act on being nice, Like me and that fake dumb act... But that part is true, I am a cute ditz! :)

"Shut up Cat." Jade said, I smiled. At least Jade Treated me like a grown up!

"Jade, Stop being mean to Cat... She needs 'Special' Attention." Beck said. Ouch.

"She is a big girl she can handle it." Jade said, Yay! Go Jade!

"Jade- She is a child!" Beck yelled. This time I ran out. I don't fake being Like this all the time, Sometime Its real but I sometimes fake it. Thats my life.


End file.
